uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Job 6/kjv
: }|1| 6:1 But Job answered and said, }} : }|2| 6:2 Oh that my grief were throughly weighed, and my calamity laid in the balances together! }} : }|3| 6:3 For now it would be heavier than the sand of the sea: therefore my words are swallowed up. }} : }|4| 6:4 For the arrows of the Almighty are within me, the poison whereof drinketh up my spirit: the terrors of God do set themselves in array against me. }} : }|5| 6:5 Doth the wild ass bray when he hath grass? or loweth the ox over his fodder? }} : }|6| 6:6 Can that which is unsavoury be eaten without salt? or is there any taste in the white of an egg? }} : }|7| 6:7 The things that my soul refused to touch are as my sorrowful meat. }} : }|8| 6:8 Oh that I might have my request; and that God would grant me the thing that I long for! }} : }|9| 6:9 Even that it would please God to destroy me; that he would let loose his hand, and cut me off! }} : }|10| 6:10 Then should I yet have comfort; yea, I would harden myself in sorrow: let him not spare; for I have not concealed the words of the Holy One. }} : }|11| 6:11 What is my strength, that I should hope? and what is mine end, that I should prolong my life? }} : }|12| 6:12 Is my strength the strength of stones? or is my flesh of brass? }} : }|13| 6:13 Is not my help in me? and is wisdom driven quite from me? }} : }|14| 6:14 To him that is afflicted pity should be shewed from his friend; but he forsaketh the fear of the Almighty. }} : }|15| 6:15 My brethren have dealt deceitfully as a brook, and as the stream of brooks they pass away; }} : }|16| 6:16 Which are blackish by reason of the ice, and wherein the snow is hid: }} : }|17| 6:17 What time they wax warm, they vanish: when it is hot, they are consumed out of their place. }} : }|18| 6:18 The paths of their way are turned aside; they go to nothing, and perish. }} : }|19| 6:19 The troops of Tema looked, the companies of Sheba waited for them. }} : }|20| 6:20 They were confounded because they had hoped; they came thither, and were ashamed. }} : }|21| 6:21 For now ye are nothing; ye see my casting down, and are afraid. }} : }|22| 6:22 Did I say, Bring unto me? or, Give a reward for me of your substance? }} : }|23| 6:23 Or, Deliver me from the enemy's hand? or, Redeem me from the hand of the mighty? }} : }|24| 6:24 Teach me, and I will hold my tongue: and cause me to understand wherein I have erred. }} : }|25| 6:25 How forcible are right words! but what doth your arguing reprove? }} : }|26| 6:26 Do ye imagine to reprove words, and the speeches of one that is desperate, which are as wind? }} : }|27| 6:27 Yea, ye overwhelm the fatherless, and ye dig a pit for your friend. }} : }|28| 6:28 Now therefore be content, look upon me; for it is evident unto you if I lie. }} : }|29| 6:29 Return, I pray you, let it not be iniquity; yea, return again, my righteousness is in it. }} : }|30| 6:30 Is there iniquity in my tongue? cannot my taste discern perverse things? }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *